On the Bus
by katie-masen
Summary: To my delight, she boarded this bus. As I prayed, I heard her walk up the stairs. Finally, I saw a very gorgeous heart-shaped face. She had long brown hair tied neatly together and hypnotic chocolate brown eyes. Edward and Bella. All Human. LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I do not own either one of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does.**  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT THIS TOO BE CONTINUED!**

**On the Bus**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I sat on the back seat of the double decker bus. It was late at night, I was getting home from a tiring day at the office. My female colleagues did not provide any pleasure to help me past my time. None of them had the horniness that I have. I was even beginning to think that they might be lesbians.

The upper deck of the bus was empty. The reason I sat on the back seat was so that I could rub my cock as I look down on women passing by. With the higher view, I could see down blouses if I was fortunate enough. I love the sight of women in low-cut shirts with push-up bras and women in sexy clothes. It wasn't a very lucky day, there was no one worth rubbing my cock for.

Just as I was about to give up and take a nap, a lady from the bus stop caught my eye. She was wearing a silky blue dress with thin straps over her shoulders. The blouse was low with a V-cut down her tits. The dress was tight, gripping nicely to her body. It only covered until mid thigh. The dress was clinging to her ass so tightly that I could see the panty shape underneath.

To my delight, she boarded this bus. As I prayed, I heard her walk up the stairs. Finally, I saw a very gorgeous heart-shaped face. She had long brown hair tied neatly together and hypnotic chocolate brown eyes. I took a long look down her body. Her tits were so big that they were almost spilling out of her top. Her legs were smooth and oh so very sexy. It turned me on... so greatly…

She sat about 5 seats in front of me. At this moment, I was beginning to turn horny. I moved up, edging nearer to her like a thief. Finally, I sat diagonally behind her. I kept a distance of 2 seats to avoid being spotted. She was reading a book as I stared at her legs. I licked my lower lip as my eyes explore her silky legs. They were smooth and fair. The way she crossed her legs makes me want to just go there and uncross it for her. I stared hard at her strap. I had a fetish for straps. I looked hard at them, trying hard to make them slip down her shoulders. I was getting more turned on when her left strap was slowly sliding. She was so concentrated on reading her book that she didn't notice. The sexual feeling was unbearable. I was turning into a wild sex animal. My cock throbbed under my pants, wanting some action fast.

I decided to move up to the seat behind her. Surprisingly, she did not notice. She seemed to be engrossed in her book. Upon closer inspection, I realised that she was reading a sex story. I saw her hand put near the area of the dress just above her pussy. She was getting turned on by the sex descriptions in the book.

The left strap was slipping and slipping. As she finally tries to pull the strap back up, I stopped her. I held her hand and guided her strap back down her shoulder. She wasn't wearing a bra. The lady was shocked but was more than willing to co-operate. Then I moved her hand to her right strap and slide it down. Now the straps were hanging by her side. I moved in front of her, getting a full view of her pretty face. I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand before I licked my finger and slide it over the contours of her tits that were spilling out of her top. I knew she liked the feeling as she gave out a slight moan. It made me hornier. I pulled down her dress to her waist and started fondling with her breasts. I cupped them with my hands, squeezing them like there was no tomorrow. The prospect of having sex on a bus made me all that more excited. I used my tongue and licked her breast. Stopping at her nipples to suck and bite them. Within seconds, they were hard as rock. She urged me on as I sucked her nipples. Those were the nicest nipples I ever sucked.

"Go down, now... baby." She whispered to my ear.

With a swing off my hand I pulled her whole dress down. I smelt the dress. Rubbed the silky dress on my face before I threw it to the back of the bus. All she had left was a white panties. It was almost transparent and could see her pubic hair through the panties. It was so silky. I placed two of my fingers over the material her and rubbed her up and down slowly. She started to feel it as she begins to rock her head. I pulled up her panties with both my fingers, sending the panties up her crack. She immediately gave out a short scream. Then I loosen it a bit before giving it another jerk up her crack. Her panties is rubbing on her pussy and making her even more wet. She opened her mouth like she was screaming but did not let out a sound as she was afraid that the passengers sitting on the lower deck might hear her. Finally, I pulled her wet panties down. I smelled and licked her panties before throwing it far away.

"There goes your panty, you are naked now." I licked the juices off my lips.

After catching a breath, I went back to work. My tongue stuck into her wet pussy like the tip of the cock touching it. As I licked, my hands wondered up her body, squeezing her breasts. My licking action never stopped as was her moaning. She pushed my head into her pussy.

"Lick it! Lick it!" she urged me on.

I concentrated on her cunt, my hands retreated down to join in the rubbing action. It was full force now. With my tongue sliding in and out, biting her clit with my teeth and rubbing the sides with my left hand while my right middle finger goes sliding in and out her pussy. She went into a frenzy, arching her body nearer. My finger pumped harder and my tongue licked faster. She was on the verge of cumming.

"Make me cum!! Yes.. do it!! I want to CUM!!" She cried out to me as she push me harder into her.

I slid in another finger and bit her clit bringing her to her climax she so desperately wanted. My head went up and down, pushing myself harder to lick her pussy. My left hand rubbed her cunt like it never did. Three of my fingers now in her pussy. "Yes...fuck me with your fingers!!" She holding my head as she said.

"Oh... oh ...mmmm…uh..ahhh..." Within moments, her legs wrapped around my head, she lets off a scream and all her sweet juices flowed onto my face and over my fingers. She came ... and came in loads ... Her cum covered my whole hand.

I did not let her catch any breath. Straight away I unzipped my pants and took my hard shaft out. It has been suffering inside for more than 20 minutes already. Without any warning, I pulled her head to my cock and slid my shaft into her mouth. She was taken by surprise as she was still recuperating from the huge orgasm. However, she got into the action straight away. I pushed her brunette head into my cock.

"Suck my cock now, take it deep." I commanded.

With a nod of her head, I heard slurping sounds. She was doing a great job, sliding my cock in and out of her mouth. She took my whole shaft into deep her mouth. She used her hands to play with my balls. She was sucking my cock in such quick action that I am building to shoot already. My hand fondled with her bare body and her firm ass. I spanked her ass as she sucked my cock happily, pushed my it into her mouth, harder and faster.

"Suck it!! Come on .. suck harder... make me cum!!"

She quickened her motion and went in harder. I was building and building, I could feel it.

"Yes .. Yes ... I going to cum ... do u swallow??" I shouted, moving my body towards her.

"Oh baby, anything..I will take whatever you give me!! Cum on me now!"

With just a few more licks from her hot mouth, I took my shaft out of her mouth and stroked her face with it. Suddenly, my sticky white cum came squirting out onto her brunette hair, her face, her tits and into her mouth. I squeezed the last few drops onto her lips. She wriggled her tongue around her lips to take in all my cum. I rubbed my semi-soft cock on her breast, spreading the cum all over her nipples. She to rubbed the cum across her chest and sucked the cum off her fingers. Then she put my cock back into her mouth and started cleaning it for me. The feeling was great, just like the warm down after a rigorous exercise. I stroked her hair as she licked my cock clean. Finally, we sunk into our seats. My cock still hanging in the air and she is still stark naked. It is so sexy to be naked on a public bus doing what we did. The thrill that we might be caught made our love making more exciting. She was panting beside me, I touched her face and give it a lick.

I got up to look for her clothes. Her panty and dress were at the far end of the deck. As I walked, my cock still hung out in the open. I wrap the clothes around my cock. I took out my underwear and put it on for her. Then I put on her silky panty and zipped my pants up. She put on her dress with my underwear on her.

"Thanks for that... I loved it." Here, this is my name card, feel free to call anytime, I am always thirsty for some sticky juice." She handed her card to me. Upon taking her card, I licked her hand, like I hadn't had enough. I licked it all the way to her breasts and gave her tits a little squeeze and a kiss before I let her go. As she turned, I went down to her ass and gave it a hard kiss and spanked her off. She looked back and licked her lower lip.

"You are a sex animal!! But I like it ..." She said in the most seductive voice. I blew a kiss before sinking into my seat. Maybe I wasn't that unlucky today after all.

Turning my attention to the card she gave me that I still held in my hand. It read _'Bella Swan'_ followed by her number. Finally I could put a name to this wonderful, more beautiful seductress.

**That was my first story ever, so PLEASE REVIEW & tell me what you think! **

**If you guys like it i'll make a sequel like just another random meeting of 2 strangers like this one...OR I CAN UPDATE THIS, CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY. **

**It's your call.. so review! :D kk thanks for reading  
**


	2. Chapter 2

***happy dances* hehe I finally UPDATED!! Yayy!!**

**~Thank you all who reviewed before and were so patient. You guys are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

* * *

**To Call or Not to Call, That is the Question.**

It's been eight days since that little episode on the bus, eight long torturous days. I haven't been able to get her, Bella, out of my head. Those deep brown eyes, smooth brunette hair, full lips, oh and those long silky legs, full breast and firm ass…

Oh god, I really need to stop thinking these thoughts, well at least not for another ten more minutes at least, then I'll be able to go home and relax on _my day off_.

It's my day off, and what am I doing? I'm at work helping my _ex_-journalist partner, James clear out all his stuff from the office we once shared. Why? Because _he_ was promoted and now has _his_ own office all the way on the other side of the building. Oh and I almost forgot he is now the head of the entertainment section of the newspaper I work for. Therefore, now kind-of my boss or manager, what ever he now had authority over me.

And again why I'm here is purely because of the fact that we haven't and still don't get on very well, probably hate each other even more now, so I'm here to make sure he doesn't trash my office or take or damage any of my stuff. And…. also the boss, Mr. Banner, said I_ had_ to help him move offices. He's all big on the whole 'teamwork' thing. Weirdo.

James was now placing the last of his belongings into a box, leaving his half of the office completely clear and plain with just a large desk, computer chair, two filing cabinets, a pin board and three empty book shelves that lined the wall behind the desk.

I've hated James since I started working here. He's a fucking lazy, unreliable, jealous, self-centric asshole! He never did anything and got all the credit for my work just because he's rich.

He's hated me because I was intelligent and a lot more better looking than him. Also how I could get girls just by my looks and not my money. Girls only hovered over him at nightclubs and sometimes at work because he was alright looking and filthy rich. He treats them like dirt but they take it, where as with me, I attract all the lovely ladies by my looks alone and even though I too live by lots of one night stands, I treat each one delicately, respectfully and never abusively.

I know what he's like, I hear the gossip and have witnessed him doing it to Lauran in the photocopying room, she was a huge slut and a bitch but still you should treat a lady like the way he treated them. It's disguisting, the bruises he leaves, the names he calls, the way he thinks he owns everything and everyone. Complete and total jackass!

"Is that the last of your crap?" I asked as he started towards the door with the last box in hand.

"Yes, and if I were you I'd watch what you say to me from now on, after all I now have authority over you." He threatened.

"Oooo…. Big man!" Heavy sarcasm. "Yeah very little authority, and dude… honestly do you think I'm scared of _you_? Please don't flatter yourself."

"Just wait Ed, see you Monday," he sneered walking out.

Two seconds later Mr. Banner walks in, "Oh you guys are all done, great! See what I mean about teamwork?"

"Yeah whatever I'm off. See ya." I replied taking James' key to my office from him and handed it to Mr. Banner before I went off and locked the office with my key and was out of there as fast as I could. I hated being at work on my days off.

There was something about her that I just can't put my finger on. What I experienced with her, I hadn't ever experienced with anyone else. She just brought out the monster in me. The way I acted was way out of character for me. Yes, I did fuck a lot of strangers, but they were only one-night stands, never involving foreplay. We just got straight to the point, and find our release.

What I did with Bella was totally new, I had never given or been given oral sex and I don't know why I did it with Bella instead of thrusting my cock into her dripping pussy as soon as I had her panties off, I just did. As if by impulse.

There was definitely something about her that turned me into some kind of wild sex animal. The mere smell of her made the back of my throat burn with thirst. I had to taste her. I had to taste every inch of her skin. Feel every curve of her body.

I remember how with every taste and touch of her skin, the more aroused she had become and grew more and more wet by the second. Making her scent a hell of a lot stronger, making my mouth dry and the back of my throat to burn worst than before, becoming more agonizingly painful by the second.

It was this thrust that took control of my whole body. I needed to taste her sweet juices and I had to right then and there.

It was her smell that turned me into that crazed sex animal that _licked_ her panties and placed them _on _and put mine _on her. _Like that was some seriously kinky, insane shit right there, but why in the world did I do it? I seriously don't have a clue.

I was half way home when I finally asked myself, why hadn't I called her yet? Should I call her? But what do I say, 'hey remember me the sex animal that practically attacked you on the bus?' eh. I shrugged, I've got nothing to lose, except maybe Bella… I'll just call her and improvise, but where did I put her card?

I pulled out my wallet and flicked through it but it wasn't there. Hmm maybe I left it in the pocket of my pants.

I was at my front door by now unlocking it. Once inside I headed straight for my room. I looked around and basically pulled my room apart looking for my pants, which should have been on the floor. I then searched the whole apartment and still no sight of them.

I walked into the kitchen and that's when I spotted a note on the fridge.

_Taking dirty laundry to the mat to be washed, be back in an hour.  
_

_-Em the Smelly Laundry Exterminator. haha_

_P.S. Edward if you don't do those dishes soon, I will personal smash each and every one of them on your head!! Thanx bro, see you soon!_

After reading it, I grabbed my keys and piss bolted out of the apartment and down the stairs. I ran three blocks and made a left, running smack bang into someone and knocking both of us to the ground, falling on top of her. I didn't pay much attention to who it was. It didn't matter. What mattered way that I got to the laundry mat before Emmett put my jeans in the wash. Not wasting any time I pushed myself up and quickly helped the young lady get to her feet, not looking at her but past her and said a quick sorry and was off again sprinting down the street towards the laundry mat.

I slowed down as I reached my destination and jogged up to where Emmett was placing another load the machine. "Emmett!"

"Oh hey Edward! What's up man?" he casually greeted me.

"Dude where's my jeans?!!" I screamed, freaking out.

"Calm down man! I washed them. They reeked, BAD! What did you do, jack off in them or something?" he replied waving his hand in front of his scrunched up nose, gesturing how bad they smelled.

Ignoring him I started going through the clothes he had just placed in the washing machine. They weren't there and as I continued looking I asked again, "Where the fuck are they?! Her number was in my pocket! Please tell me you haven't washed them yet!!"

"There in the dryer over there" Emmett replies pointing to the dryer.

"SHIT!" I screamed and ran over to the dryer and practically ripped it open. I reached in and pulled out a huge stained ratty old thong, "What the hell?!" I exclaimed in horror.

"Oi you! You dirty little pervert get your filthy hands off of my good underwear!" Called an old lady coming up behind me, hitting me on the back of head with her handbag and snatching the underwear from me. Emmett who just witnessed everything burst out into his booming laugher, causing the Old lady to turn around and whack him as well with her handbag across his head. Not expecting it, Emmett stopped laughing for a second as he was in shock but quickly snapped out of it and laughing even harder than before.

"Jesus woman!! It wasn't like I intentionally when through your dryer. Oh and there is no _way_ they are your '_good_' …what ever those are!" I defended myself before turning back around, pulling open the dryer beside it and searching for my jeans. But I was quickly interrupted by another hit to the back of my head.

"I believe it's none of your business, you _pervert_!" Snapped the evil old lady.

Not needing this crap I spun around and screamed back, "WILL YOU FUCKEN STOP THAT!" giving her a murderous glare.

The lady face reveals shock and horror, and with a huff she walked away.

"Fucking hell!!" I mumbled under my breath as I returned my attention back to the dryer. I found the jeans and pulled them out "AH HUH!" burying my hand in the pocket only to pull out a handful of soggy paper bits, "FUCK! ARRRGHHHH!"

By now Emmett was on floor, tears rolling down his face and booming his loud laughter, pounding his fist on the ground while holding stomach with his other arm. Probably suffering with a stitch from laughing too hard.

"EMMETT IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!"

Emmett unable to reply just nods his head.

"This is all your fault!" I exclaimed holding my fist full of soggy paper is front of his face.

Emmett calmed himself down just enough to ask, "What! What was my fault?"

"This! You had to take my pants and wash them didn't you?!"

"Well, yes I did. It was my chore for the week, and if you didn't want them washed you shouldn't have left them on the floor of your bedroom! Plus they reeked anyways!"

I throw the soggy paper on the floor and wiped my hand on his pants before running my hands through my hair and groaning out a frustrated growl.

I picked up my jeans and throw them back into the dryer. I closed it and left it to continue its cycle.

"Sorry Em. See you when you get home." I breathed out feeling frustrated and defeated as I walked out of the mat and headed home, dragging my feet the whole way.

* * *

**Finally updated! I'm so proud of myself :D haha**

Next chapter is going to have Bella's POV, well that's what planning on anyways. Let me know if you want this to continue. Oh and I'm well aware of my many exclamation marks and CAPS. I like it like that so you don't have to tell me through your review that I used them too much.

**Please Review if you want an update. =]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Changing Moments**

**Bella P.O.V**

Finally it was Sunday, the day I take a step forward in my life and achieve my dream career, become a journalist for one of the biggest newspaper in London. So today the company called and told me I had the job and told me to come up so he could show me around my new office. Eight days ago was the interview in which I would never forget not because of how scary and nervous I was but because of my ride home, which I'm starting to think I must have dreamt the whole thing. Because quite frankly things like that just didn't happen to me.

So here I am walking my way there since I was too excited to wait at the bus stop and I had an hour to be there so walking seemed like a good way to ease the excess energy. As I'm walking my mind wondered off to the bus ride. Had it really happened? Of course it did, it must have because I still had the guys underwear at home hidden in my bottom draw. But still smokin' hot god-like guys just didn't even acknowledge me let alone sexually please me. Oh gawd that guy was dreamy…

My mind drifted further away with every step as my body went into autopilot nearing a corner only to come to a sudden stop as I went smack bang into a wall. Okay now this was the kind of thing that happened to me, I was a magnet for danger I was sure. Things like this happened on a daily basis, I was practically disabled I'm that clumsy.

As I fell backwards towards the ground the wall seemed to fall too, weird, and fell right on top of me stealing the air from my lungs. Still in a sort of daze I only just realized the wall was in fact a guy that seemed to be in quite a bit of a rush but still as he stood and righted himself he lent his hand down and helped me up then was off again running down the street. I shrugged and dusted myself off, weirder shit has happened to me before, and I was off again walking towards my new work place.

Once I arrived the receptionist directed me to take the elevator to level 15 and called the boss to notify him of my arrival. I reach my destination and was greeted by none other than Mr. Banner, the man in charge of the whole newspaper. I was hired to be the new entertainment journalist, which required only one article per week. Mr. Banner gave me a tour of the floor, showed me where the bathrooms were, the small staff room, which was like a little kitchen, the photocopying room and finally my office. He opened the door to reveal that it was obviously an office for two and that one of the desks were completely cleared and the other clearly owned and used by another.

"As you well know that the entertainment section is divided into even more sections and your section is based on productions and musicals and what not, in which you go out and watch certain performances and talk about what's out there right now and what's good and what's not and all that stuff. And here at London Times we are big believers of teamwork so everyone has at the very least a partner in which they work with to get their job done. So as you see here you share an office with your partner, Mr. Edward Cullen who owns that desk. He's a real great guy, just a tad moody lately because he didn't get the promotion but he'll get over it." As he went on I listened, occasionally nodding my head. "And this will be your desk, which reminds me. You might be needing this." With that he pulled out a nameplate from his pocket which was black and had my name written in gold, _ISABELLA SWAN. _He placed it on my desk and also handed me my identification card which was to wear around my neck when I was out working on the field to show that I work for the London Times and basically what I was doing was for journalistic purposes, you all know how they work.

I squealed in excitement before quickly stopping and apologizing but he brushed it off and congratulated me with a pat on the back as I gave him a huge hug, weird I know but I was just so happy. Mr. Banner chuckled and handed me my key and told me I start tomorrow and my laptop should be in then and also that Edward would tell me everything else I needed to know and left me to my office.

I explored my area and thought of how I could make it my own. Firstly I would give it a serious cleaning then I could bring in a few books to put on the self, a few pens and a pen holder a few pictures to put on my pin board and a few other things.

Excited I called Alice and Rosalie about the good news and agreed to meet at the nearest _Starbucks_ within the next 10 minutes. I grabbed my nameplate and then locked up before leaving, just in case they didn't believe me I had proof.

**Edward P.O.V**

I dragged my feet all the way home. I was never going to see my beautiful swan ever again, all because I hadn't decided to call her a few days earlier. It was my entire fault, I should have at least taken the card out of my jeans and put it into my wallet or something and now because I'm a lazy douche I have lost the one woman I ever completely lost myself with and thought about days after being sexually active with. Now… I have to live in this world where no other woman can compare to her beauty, never again be attracted to any other woman, no longer did other woman hold any of my interest, I simply don't even notice them anymore. Bella Swan…oh beautiful Bella… My Bella. Wait a minute _Bella Swan_… damn her parents are good, her name describes her perfectly…_ Beautiful Swan…_

I felt like a zombie as I walk through the door into our flat and went and washed the dishes and then cleaned the apartment till it was completely spotless and that included my room. No longer was I ever going to be lazy ever again. It was my laziness that made me lose the most beautiful woman in the universe, Bella, Beautiful…my beautiful... my _precccc-ioussss_… Ahem, anyway once I had the apartment completely flawless, I thought of my office and how that too was messy. So I grabbed some cleaning supplies and hopped in my Volvo and drove to the office since traffic was low. I parked in the underground parking lot and took the lift up the fifteenth floor.

No one seemed to be there so I just let myself into my office and started cleaning and organizing until everything was filed, organized, clean and spotless. Nice, neat and professional. A few hours had past but I didn't mind because now I was a different man and as I looked over at the other side of the office in which James once occupied and I realized just how gross and just plane rude it would be to allow a new employee to take his place in his leftover dust and filth. So I went over and scrubbed that side of the office as well. The sun had set a while ago but here I was vacuuming with a vacuum a found in a cleaners closet on the tenth floor. My office wasn't that big, it was more like a small room with two of the walls being floor to ceiling windows, one the was the actual side of the building and the other looked out on level 15 office booths and stuff but came with blinds which I always left closed. The desks sat about 3 meters apart facing each other with filing cabinets and selves up against the walls behind them.

I finished and returned the vacuum before returning to my office and was completely taken aback by how great it looked. The windows were clear and beautifully shiny and the whole room glowed. There was a box outside the office door so I brought it in and opened it; it seemed to be the laptop for the person who must be taking James' place. Who ever it was going to be couldn't be any worse than James so I set it up for them on their desk and downloaded all the software they may need for their new job with me. Content on how well I did I picked up my cleaning supplies and locked the office before taking the elevator down to my car and heading off home.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the sofa, playing halo on the xbox, but stopped as soon as I entered the apartment. "Hey Edward. Were you the one who cleaned the apartment? It looks fucking awesome, dude!" Emmett boomed.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied putting the cleaning supplies away.

"So where you been man?" Asked Jasper.

"Just at the office cleaning."

"What?! There too?" Emmett asked in complete shock.

"Dude what's gotten into you? Are you feeling okay?" Jasper asked seriously concerned for my mental health.

"Yeah, completely fine, I've just decided that my laziness has gone too far and I'm never going to let it do it again. So no longer am I going to put things off or leave things around to be picked out and washed losing the number of the one girl that was able to captivate me and possess my every thought. It was my fault and now I have to live with the thought of never seeing her again all because I didn't bother to take the card out of my pocket and put it in my wallet or even call her as soon as possible." I replied miserably and walked into my room closing the door behind me.

________________

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other and said in unison, "girl troubles."

"What do you think we should do, Jazz?"

"Get his mind off it somehow but I don't think it will be easy. I've never seen him like this before, he's like a totally different guy, and he actually sounded genuinely miserable and showed no anger what so ever. He cleaned the apartment for Christ sake _and_ his office. Who ever the girl may be she must have been special."

"I know man, I nearly fainted when I saw how bloody shiny the toilet was. He actually scrubbed the toilet! Hmm… maybe we can take him clubbing, that way he can meet another girl that'll take his mind off the other one." Emmett suggested.

"I don't think it'll be quite that easy but I guess we can try."

BELLA POV

My two best friends Alice and Rosalie arrived at _Starbucks_ and joined me in a booth and each grabbed their coffees I already ordered and took a sip before bombarding me with questions. I answered all their questions and even showed them my nameplate in which the both squeal in unison, Alice bouncing in her chair and clapping her hands erratically.

I told them everything I knew so far and that I started tomorrow and told them my partners name and they both 'Oooo…' at the same time. Rosalie commenting on the hot rarely heard name while Alice asked if he was hot in which I told her I hadn't met him yet.

"You know what this calls for? A celebration!" Alice cheered.

Rosalie giggled and agreed, I groaned and sunk into the seat. "Uh ah, Bella. Your not getting out of this one, you deserve it. What do you think, Alice, clubbing?"

"I think that sounds brilliant, Rose. I'll grab some cute outfits from work and bring them home when I finish. This is going to be so fun and no complaining until the end of the night, okay? We are totally going to go out and have fun and find some cute guys!"

There was no point in arguing, I learnt a while ago that I was just wasting my time because no matter what I said Alice always got her way and in the end I did have fun. I agreed and we finished our coffees, said our good-byes and will at home tonight and then headed our own ways.

When I got home the house we already clean so I hung the clothes on the line and then went out again to buy supplies for dinner. As soon as I returned I started preparing dinner which took a few hours and was ready and served as soon as Rosalie returned home from working at the mechanics and Alice from her very own fashion design agency. We ate, talked and once we were finished we all helped clean up, one washed, another dried and the other put away. Then one by one we took a shower and put on our dressing gowns not knowing what our outfit will be yet.

Once everyone had a shower Alice revealed our outfits for the night excitedly. For Alice was a cute blouse and mini skirt, Rosalie a sexy red mini halter dress and for me a midnight blue mini dress that glittered in the light, it was quite pretty.

We dressed and helped each other with make-up and hair, well Alice and Rosalie did all that since I was completely incompetent in that area but I was still learning. As they worked away my mind began to drift again but was caught a while later.

"Hello, earth to Bella…" Alice waved her hand in front of my face and snapped her fingers snapping me back to reality.

"Huh, what?" I stammered.

"Thinking about that guy again, Bella?"

I was going to lie and deny it but knew better and confessed. "Yeah…" I signed. "I just can't get him out of my head, he possesses my every thought. I still can't believe it actually happened." I hadn't planned to tell Alice or Rosalie about what happened on that bus but they knew something was up when I walked in that night in a daze with a huge grin across my face and I guess it also didn't help with the fact that I smelt of sex. So in the end they were able to get it out of me and squealed and cheered like crazy.

"You said you gave him your number, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I did and he seemed pretty happy about that."

"So has he called yet?"

Tears began to well up in my eyes, as I uttered a defeated "No." And broke down in tears. Alice and Rose came and embraced me in a loving hug and comforted me with things like: "he probably lost your number and is kicking himself right now", "that jerk isn't worth your tears." , "Don't worry we will always love you", "he's probably been really busy" and so forth.

I eventually stopped the waterworks and Alice fixed my make-up and tried to take my mind off of my mystery man. She babbled on with Rosalie and I about random stuff like how cute those little outfits were on dogs and Rosalie argued how cruel they were which made me laugh.

Suddenly Alice froze for a second looking off into space but then snapped but to reality a moment later saying she's got a deep feeling she's going to meet someone special tonight in which she couldn't explain but could just feel it bone deep that someone special was going to walk into her life _tonight_.

We shrugged and listened to her, Alice had these occasional "feelings" that certain things were going to happen and they usually did but we never thought too much about it since it rarely happened.

Once we were all ready we headed out…

**Jasper P.O.V**  
Emmett and I decided that Edward needed to get out and stop feeling sorry for himself over some girl he only met once, so we took him to the local club, which was where we are now, to try and chat up the local girls. That way if Edward finds another girl, he'll forget about the first. It was a genius plan because finding girls wasn't generally a problem for us and at least a couple of nights a week there would be rampant sounds of fucking coming from one bedroom or another. Whoever was unlucky on those particular nights would lie in bed masturbating furiously listening to the sounds of passion until we ended up creaming the sheets.

But tonight Edward was still acting all miserable and I honestly tried to cheer him up and he already knows that I'm always here for him if he ever feels like expressing his problems, but there he sat refusing comfort because he blamed himself as he always did for whatever happened. So there he sat at the end corner of the bar shutting himself off from everyone else and sipping on his beer, as if lost in thought.

Emmett sat with Edward for awhile having a beer but wasn't getting much from Edward so he told him he was going to go dance and will be back soon. We both realized he just wanted to be left alone so that we did.

Emmett and I hit the dance floor hitting on chicks and having a great time.

**Alice P.O.V**

As soon as we got to the bar we all did a couple of shots and grabbed a drink before hitting the dance floor. I was able to get Bella out for one dance but I could clearly see how much she was uncomfortable with all the guys touching and grinding up against her but she was doing it to make me happy which made me guilty so I suggested we have a break and went and grabbed all three of us a drink while Rosalie stayed with Bella.

I returned with drinks and we cheered to Bella and her new job and drunk and sat in a booth off in the shadows to the side of the club. We chatted and had fun amongst our selves and then suggested to go dance again but Bella said to go on without her, Rose and I hesitated but knew she just wanted sometime alone so we gave her that.

Rose and I danced together which attracted the attention a many guys that cheered us on and after a while we slowed down and fused back into the crowd, Rose when off dancing with some super hot, tall well build guy. I was little thirsty so I headed for the bar and was almost there when jerk put his hand under my skirt and groped my ass, on reflex and swirled around and slapped him as hard as possible in the face. The guy was clearly drunk and he shoved me roughly calling me a 'bitch' into the back of another guy and I called back, "Bastard!" as I fell towards the ground…

**Jasper P.O.V**

The club seemed packed with people and the bar was surrounded by people wanting to order drinks just like myself. After all that dancing I definitely needed a drink. I checked up on Edward who seemed to be on his forth beer and Emmett was still out there on the dance floor grinding up against some hot blonde in a red mini dress. As I patiently waited for the bar tender something slammed against my back, I turned just in time to catch the goddess as she barked out, "Bastard!" at the guy that must have pushed her.

"Are you okay?" I asked sincerely concerned because for someone so small she must have been shoved pretty roughly to cause that much impact into my back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I fell on you, some jerk felt me up so I slapped him and then he pushed me." She frowned and it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"No need to apologize, it was an accident, but you could repay me by allowing me to buy you a drink this evening."

She giggled and I hollered the bartender over. We received our drinks and found a table to lean against. Conversation flowed easily between us. She looked quite small and petite, two-three years younger than myself with short spiky brown hair down to ears. Big, bright blue eyes, which were an immediate turn on for me. She was wearing a thin blouse through which you could see glimpses of bra with lacy edges covering beautiful mounds. She had a short, tight skirt, which showed off ample amounts of creamy white thigh and from the back a nice round, firm ass. I learned her name, which was Alice, she was 21 years of age and already owned and designed for one of the biggest fashion design companies in the world and she shared a house with her two best friends Bella and Rosalie.

As the evening wore on we were getting on fine. We'd been through the first touches phase and had progressed to a bit of trial hugging and squeezing. The bulge in the front of my trousers was beginning to get a bit obvious and to save my embarrassment in front of the crowd I pulled her closer to hide it.

Well there was no way she wouldn't have felt it as it rubbed up against her tummy. She pulled back for a brief moment and looked down as if wondering what it was. She grinned broadly, giggling and pulled me back close to her again.

"I guess you like my company, then." She said serenely and placed her drink on the table. She moved her hand down across my stomach and slipped it between our bodies. I felt her fingers slide over the tip of my erect cock and slowly feel her way down to its base. It was all I could do to stop myself shooting my lot into my Levi's and cover a look of shock on my face.

"Fancy coming back to mine?" I managed to gasp.

"No," she said "back to mine. My girl's will probably stay here 'til late but I have to be there when they come back so that they don't freak. You'll have to go later just in case Bella's mood takes a rapid change and she has another E.B over some guy who never called her back, poor sweetie."

"Okay, that's cool I understand, Edward's all miserable too over some girl. But what exactly is an E.B?"

"Emotional Breakdown. You've never heard of that one before?"

"Nope, never. But I feel as if I'll be having one if we don't leave this place soon." I replied in mock urgency gesturing to my down stairs member.

She giggled quickly found her friend Rosalie who was dancing with Emmett so I sent him a solute as Alice told Rose she was out and no second invitation was needed and we headed for the door, me bending forward slightly to attempt to hide my rock hard cock in the folds of my trousers.

Her place was supposedly not far but I pulled her up a short way from the pub and turned her around towards me. I pulled her close and bent down to kiss her. I felt her tongue push between my lips and I sucked it up into my mouth feverishly. At the same time our hands explored each other. I ran my hands over her back, through her luscious hair and down over her firm bum. Her hands were running all over my backside kicking my prick back to life. I ground against her bending my knees slightly so that the length of my cock rubbed against her mound. She pushed back against it breathing deeply through her nose. "Oh god Jasper" She cried breathlessly breaking away from our kiss. "Let's get back quick." I couldn't agree more.

We practically fell through her front door and onto the hallway floor. I kicked the door close behind me. Kissing and tonguing each other again I moved my hand up and started caressing her right breast through the material of her blouse and bra. At the same time I started unbuttoning her blouse with the other hand, supporting myself on my elbows. I pulled aside the material and started again on her tits.

They were perfect, as I'd thought; her nipple was poking up through her bra like a small pebble. I pulled aside the top of her bra revealing her stiff, red button and immediately started to suck on it teasing it with the tip of my tongue. She arched back forcing more of that firm tit into my mouth.

She had already pulled my shirt out of my trousers and was now working on my belt. Soon she had my trousers down a little and was reaching in to get at my cock. Suddenly I felt her small cool hand locate its target and wrap around my knob sliding up and down on the shaft.

I rolled onto my side to give her better access but more importantly so that I could slide my hand down her body to those lovely milky thighs. She spread her legs wider as I worked my hand up her inner thigh and up under her short skirt. As I moved up, her skirt came with my hand until I had a good view of her small red panties. I gently started to run my finger up and down her slit through the material causing her to thrust her hips up to meet my strokes and moan loudly.

"JASPER..!" Oh god. What that did to me, hearing her voice moaning my name in pleasure, sent shocks of electricity through me and I instantly had to hear it again.

"Do you like that, Alice?"

"Mmm...y-yes.." she paused for breath before she continued "b-but let me please you first." I didn't object.

**Edward P.O.V**

I lost count of how many drinks I'd had so far which was good because it meant I getting drunk. Hopefully I could drink away my pain for tonight, wash away my self-hatred, and the guilt for causing Jasper and Emmett to be concerned about me, I didn't deserve it, it was all my fault and nobody else's. The gulped down my nth beer and called for another.

**Bella P.O.V**

My head had already begun to spin; I was never good at holding alcohol. Never needed much to get drunk which was good because it helped get the mystery man out of my head, well at least for now anyways. Feeling a little woozy and tired I laid my head on the table and let the alcohol take over as I watched Rosalie out on the dance floor having the time of her life with some hot bulky guy and I smiled at how happy she was.

**Jasper P.O.V**  
Her hand was working overtime on my cock now and she raised her body up pushing me down against the floor with her spare hand. She had a wicked grin on her face as she bent over moving her head towards my manhood. There was a large drop of pre-cum at the head, which she proceeded to smear over my helmet with her finger. Then she lowered her head and ran her tongue around my throbbing cock lapping up the sticking liquid. Getting down onto her knees, she took the head into her mouth.

I groaned as she started moving her mouth up and down the shaft working her tongue over it as she did so.

"Mmm…Alice…" I groaned, gasping for air before I continued "I-If you keep do-doing that…nnmm… you're g-going to get a mmmm-mo-mouthful of m-my …cum." To which she just looked at me and continued to gobble my prick. God she was sexy.

She moved around so that she was facing down my body and I took the hint. I pushed my hand up her skirt again from behind and rubbed my hands over her firm bum cheeks. Then I slid my finger down the crack of her ass until my finger was once again tracing along the lines of her slit. Her panties were soaking with her love juices now and the more I pressed them into her hot slit the more they oozed. I reached up and pulled them down over her cheeks revealing her hot, wet cunt. She had a few wisps of hair down there but otherwise everything was on show: It was beautiful.

By now her mouth had almost done for me and I couldn't take much more. I slipped my finger into her hot hole and started fucking her with it accompanied by some muffled moans of approval. "Aahh…Yes..fuck me Jasper…fuck me with your fingers….mmm... oh god… that feels s-so…"

"So what Ally?"

"S-so…goooooood!" I felt my balls begin to tighten and my whole body stiffen. I shouted out a warning and started to pump my hot cum down her willing throat. It felt like the whole of me was leaving via my cum hole as I shot more and more into her.

Eventually I started to slow down and soften in her mouth. She raised her head and smiled at me. There was a few dribbles of my cum at the corners of her mouth but other than that she'd swallowed the lot. I was ecstatic. No other girl had done this for me before.

"Don't st-stop." Was all she could manage as I continued to finger fuck her tight wet cunt. I kept pumping my finger in and out of her quickening my pace as I listened to her fast panting. She pushed back against me and let out a low mumbled cry.

"Say my name, Alice."

I felt her pussy tighten around my finger followed by a stream of her juices running down my hand as she cried out my name in pleasure "JASSSSPERRR…!!!"

We both fell limp on the floor and started laughing. This little pixie was like a ball of energy. She broke the ice first "Wow, Jazz, wait do you mind if I call you Jazz?"

"Whatever makes you happy, beautiful."

Bubbling with joy she pecked my lips before continuing with what she wanted to say, "That was I amazing. You're amazing. And I really really like you, Jazz. I don't think I've ever felt this way with any other guy before and we've barely done anything yet. I feel so much at ease and oddly safe and secure around you."

She looked so proud and happy, god she was adorable with those big bright eyes. "You're absolutely incredible, you know that? Your how body radiates beauty that shines from within out, you vibrate with this exciting energy that really turns me on and I have absolutely no control of my bodily reactions. And what I really want to say is, are you free for dinner tomorrow night?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement as she sat up clapping and bouncy on the spot, "Jazzy you're so beautiful! Of course I'm free!" And with that she pounced on top of me and attacked my mouth with hers. I'm totally loving this endless energy she possesses.

God. How, she could be so sexy, cute, irresistible, and energetic all at once. Breaking the steamy kiss she looked down at me with a seductive smile, "Do you think you'll get it up again soon?" She almost whimpered. "I would really like you to fuck me." And with that she started slowly rubbing her fingers up and down on her pussy then slid one finger inside. _What was this? Another side of my, I mean, this wonderful pixie?_

So incredibly turned on by her gestures I took a few seconds too long to reply, "Oh Baby I never went soft."

She really seems to be completely comfortable to be herself and show her true feelings around me, I mean like for someone so seemingly small and fragile, she was so energetic and _fucking masturbating right in front of me! _Oh God what she does to me, could she possibly get any better than this? I lay beneath her and watched as she pulled the finger out and brought it to my lips I sucked them long and slow tasting her juices. "Mmmm…"

I couldn't believe this girl, no, woman was so shameless is front of me. I watched her repeat the process and hold her finger out for me to taste again. As soon as it touched my lips I felt that old familiar stirring down below. She noticed my cock hardening even further and ran her hand up and down the shaft speeding up the process.

"Let's go upstairs. I think we'll be more comfortable up there." She suggested.

I complied. She led me to her bedroom and we quickly stripped off the remainder of our clothes, each of us watching the other intently. She was quite petite, her perfect breasts standing firm against her slim body, her nipples still very erect. My eyes ran down across her flat tummy to the wispy hairs of her pussy. My cock was fully erect again and I knew I wanted to taste her again, this time from the source.

**Emmett P.O.V**

Damn this girl was fine! The f-ing sexiest thing I have ever seen. She was like a goddess, the waves of endless golden hair, deep ocean blue eyes that captivated me, her long pale legs that made me drool and oh gawd those curves of hers…

We'd been dancing all night, grabbed a drink together and was off dancing again, we hadn't talked much but we did indeed touch a lot. At one point we even made out! Yeah now who's got game!

Wait no damn it's Jasper who's got game, damn him! Oh no wait the night has not ended yet. Rose as her friend called her jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and as if by reflex my hands went straight to her ass. She wrapped her arms around my neck and began to grind her core against my very erect penis releasing a moan in my ear that sent shivers down my back.

All was going oh so good until she suddenly stopped. Worried I looked up and saw her looking off to the side the club with the look of concern on her face.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My friend. I've got to get her home, I don't think she's okay. Could let me down please." She replied into my ear so I could hear her.

I set her on her feet and watched as she rushed over to her friend, who indeed didn't look too well which reminded me to go check up on Edward. I made my way over to the bar where Edward had fallen asleep in his little corner with his head on the bar. Poor guy. I shook him and told him we're going home, he mumble something I didn't understand and was off asleep again. Anyone who could fall asleep with all this noise must definitely be seriously drunk.

I lifted him up and threw him over my shoulder and carried him out to my jeep and strapped him in. I hadn't had much to drink tonight since I spent most of the night dancing with Rose so I was safe to drive. I drove home and picked Edward up again and carried him inside and to the elevator, up to our floor and then carried him into the apartment and put him in his bed. I removed his jacket, shoes and jeans and put them where they belonged since Edward spent the whole day cleaning I thought it would be the right thing to do. I pulled his blanket over him, went and retrieved a bucket, bottle of water and some aspirin and placed it on the side of his bed. Gently I woke him and made him take two aspirins and told him where the bucket was if he needed it. I turned the light out as Edward mumbled a slurred 'Thanks Em' and closed his door.

**Jasper P.O.V**

I pushed her back on the bed quite forcibly making her let out a little false cry of surprise. I started sucking on those rock hard nipples taking each in turn into my mouth and sucking them in until my mouth was full of tit and nipple. She had hold of my prick again but I didn't want to come too soon this time and worked my way down her body letting my cock slip out of her hand.

I traced my tongue across her belly, around her navel before descending on the honey pot. I slipped my hands under the top of her thighs pulling them up and spreading them wide apart, my eyes feasting on her open, pink folds of her vagina. My tongue slid from her sweet puckered anus up over her hole ending up flicking across her stiff clit. She let out a long moan and cried, "Oh, yes Jazzy… please tongue fuck me, I want to feel it all over my pussy and in my hole. Make me cum..."

That was all the encouragement I needed and I set to work rolling my tongue into every part of her sex. Her body twisted and bucked as I pushed my tongue into her hole as deep as I could, sliding it out and running it over her clit time and time again. Her juices were flowing out of her in copious quantities washing over my lips and chin and running down the crack of her ass. I moved my hand up and used my fingers to open her cunt so that I could get my tongue deeper up her. Then I went back to work on her clit sucking it into my mouth.

She started to buck violently now, moans and cries of pleasure coming from her mouth. I laid my spare arm across her belly to hold her still while I administered her pleasure. As I sucked harder on her stiff little clit I moved my finger down and started gently probing her little anal ring. "Oh, yes. Do that …oh god…yes...oh.. Jasper…ahh…yes, YES ….oh god Jazz…I'm cumming!!"

With that her whole body convulsed, her hands clamped my head down onto her clit thrusting her body up at the same time. With the amount of her love juice around, my finger slipped easily even deeper into her anus.

As she began to calm down I pulled my finger free and pulled my head out from between her legs. She pulled me up her body and started kissing and licking her own juices from my face and lips before sinking her tongue deep into my mouth. "I don't think I've ever cum quite that strongly before." She confessed.

"It's not over yet Ally." I teased and moved my body between her soft milky thighs. The tip of my stiff cock touched her pussy and she let out a cry of pleasure.

"Fuck me, Jasper. I want you buried deep inside me."

I reached down and rubbed my dick up and down her wet slit, teasing her clit before positioning it at the entrance to her hot hole. I then fed it into her inch-by-inch stretching her cunt muscles and making her moan loudly. God, she was tight.

I started to rhythmically thrust into her, feeling her hips rise and push against each of my strokes. Her moaning was getting more intense with each thrust of my cock in that tight wet hole of hers. I arched back, sliding my hands under her firm buttocks running my cock even deeper into her and pumping faster and faster. "Yes, f-fuck me" pant, "fuck m-me" gasp, moan, "Oh gg-god. I'm going to" groan, "oh please, yes, yes" squeals, moans and panting "GAWD, I cumming."

Her whole body tensed, forcing her hips up and grinding against my straining cock. I couldn't hold back any longer and shot a second load of hot cum deep inside her. Spurt after spurt jetted into her wet hole as I thrust myself at her heaving body. Her cunt muscles tightened and gripped my cock like a vice. "Oh god, Alice your so… fucking tight!" With that her muscles relaxed setting another lot of her love juices streaming out over my cock.

Once I had my breathing under control, I breathed into her ear "Oh god, Alice, what a great fuck."

"God, yes." She moaned. "I felt every spurt of cum. That orgasm extremely intense, thank you Jazzy." Alice giggled. So adorable.

"My pleasure. Well technically _our_ pleasure." I winked and she giggled. Whoa a girl just giggled at a joke _I_ made, they usually just stare blankly or simply dismiss it but Alice, she _giggled_ and wait, what? She was blushing! Oh man I seriously must be in heaven. Relief washed over me. She was definitely made for me and I don't think I can stand the thought of another man touching her the way I have, I definitely wouldn't be able to let this one go. She was mine now. My Alice.

My cock slipped from her soaking hole dibbling a trail of our mixed juices across her thighs. She idly slipped her hand down between her legs and rubbed her well-fucked cunt. I watched as my white sticky load, mixed with her sweet juices, seeped out of her and over her fingers. I then watched with amazement as she brought her fingers up to her mouth and nosily licked every drop of liquid from them. She almost purred with satisfaction as she finished off my issue.

She then glanced over at the clock and bolted upright. "Shit, Jasper. You've got to go. Bella and Rosalie will be back any minute."

I quickly got dressed and she gone me her number and address in case I forgot and ushered me quickly out of the back door. She gave me a long French kiss and I could still taste our juices from her. As I walked home I was grinning like the cat that had the cream, although I guess it was her that got the cream.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

"C'mon Bella, where almost there, stay awake now, c'mon." I encouraged Bella as we walked home since we walked to the club, stupid idea.

Bella kept drifting of to sleep and I had my arm wrapped around her and pulled one of hers around my shoulders trying to support her as we walked home. We were half way when I stopped and took off my stilettos and pulled Bella onto my back and piggy backed her the rest of the way home.

We were home in minutes and I dropped my shoes at the door and carried Bella to her room, which I was so glad was on the bottom floor and tucked her in bed after taking her shoes off. I grabbed her some aspirin and water and a bucket just in case. I kissed her forehead before turning off the light and closing her door.

**Please, please, please REVIEW… and tell what you think. :o)**

**I made this chapter nice and longer to make up for taking so long to update. I put a mixed of everything to make it up to you, my readers. To whom I'm very sorry for taking too long to update.**

**Thank you heaps for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Take care,**

**3 katie-masen**


	4. Chapter 4

**BELLA P.O.V.**

I was awoken by the constant buzzing of my dreaded alarm clock at 7:00 AM to which I must say was just straight out painful. It quite definitely made my hangover headache oh so much more dreadful. Lucky for me there was Aspirin right beside the alarm clock, I grabbed two and popped them into my mouth and washed them down with water. Not wanting to be late to my new job I forced my body out of bed and over to the shower. I washed my hair and body with my usual strawberry fragranced shampoo and body wash.

I hopped out, dried and shrugged on a dressing gown before dragging my feet back into my room to look for an outfit. Didn't take long, as you would imagine for someone who was Alice's best friend, yes that's right my outfit had already been chosen and now hang on the door. I slip on my black panties along with the matching bra then I pulled on the midnight blue silk blouse and buttoned it up in the front before slipping on the black pencil-skirt. I turned to the mirror and tucked the blouse into the skirt exactly as shown in the picture Alice had attached to the coat hanger. I was shocked to see how sexy yet professional I looked, I swear Alice had super-powers when it came to fashion. I slipped on the black flats Alice had left in a box on the floor, she knew me far too well. I brushed my hair and swirled it up into a bun and held it there with chopsticks. I put on some deodorant, mascara, lip-gloss and a tad bit of dark blue eye shadow.

I grabbed my bag and threw in my wallet, phone, keys, lip-gloss, nameplate and a bottle of water then collected a box from beneath my bed and put in a few books, photos, magnets and a couple other things in it. I carried the box out to my truck and placed it on the passenger side before slugging back inside and searched for something to eat, I was starving. Literally starving, my stomach was growling so much I swear I could have a full conversation will it right now. Not that I would or anything, gosh. I found some spaghetti from a few nights ago and made a spaghetti sandwich, which I carefully but quickly scuffed down beside running to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

The grabbed my bag and headed out the door locking it on the way out and jumped into my truck. I had a bit to carry today and I also needed to go pick up a few supplies but still not be late for my first day of work so really I could not possibly use public transport today. No, I was _not_ just making excuses to avoid getting on any red double-decker bus, that's ridiculous. I'll probably catch a bus tomorrow, or maybe the next day, how about next week…

I pulled out of the drive and headed for the mall.

I was in the mall for 10 minutes max, only grabbing pens, a glittery penholder, a few paper trays, notebooks, colored pins for the pin board, colored paper clips and a blue stapler and a simple white vase. I purchased my items and rushed back to my truck, placing all the stuff in the box apart from the vase, which obviously would not fit so I placed it on the passenger side floor.

I was on pulling into the underground car park on London Times when I realized I forgot my cleaning supplies, I wanted to kick myself. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I knew I had forgot something, damn it! They had to have some supplies up there somewhere, maybe in the cupboard under the sink in the staff room. I shrugged nothing could be more worse than this headache which was very slowly getting better. I parked the truck and jumped out and walked over to the other side to grab the box. I was 30 minutes early, which was perfect and I was extremely proud of myself considering I got smashed last night, which was irresponsible I know and I'm very much aware of that. I walked over to the lift that was wide open just waiting to be used, I walked in and put down the box before selecting level 15. The elevator whizzed up the building and stopped smoothly at level 15 with a _'ding' _as the doors opened. I picked up the box and walked over to my new office, noticing that there seemed to be no one else here yet, I stopped at the office door, placing the box down so I could grab the key from my bag. I unlocked the door and walked in flicking on the lights with my chin. I was completely blown away by how clean it looked, for a second I started to panic that I walked into the wrong office but then I looked over at the neck that wasn't mine and even though it was nice and well organized, nothing like it looked yesterday I took one glance at the nameplate and relaxed, it read _EDWARD CULLEN_ in bright gold letters just like it did yesterday. Phew! But damn, the room even smelt nice, clean _and_ fresh, the whole environment totally just lifted my hangover-ed spirit. I placed the box and bag on my new desk next to my laptop that had already been set up for me.

Smiling I started unpacking the box, placing a few books on one of the three book shelves, holding them upright with my new red apple bookends, I pinned pictures of Rose, Alice and me from graduation, my dad Charlie next to his cruiser, my mum with paint on her face while in the middle of working one a new painting of hers, and the last but not least was a picture of my beautiful truck, all went up on my pin board. I opened the packets of pens and put a few into the glittery pen holder and placed it in the right corner of the 'L' shaped desk-- it was like 2 desks put together to form the letter 'L' with the bottom part of the 'L' facing the glass wall that looked out onto the rest of the booths and offices put occupied level 15, while the long part of the desk faced Edward's desk which mirrored mine—and placed the remaining pens in the first draw of the desk. The colored paper clips came in a clear plastic cube and looked really cool so I placed it and the awesome blue stapler beside my penholder. I placed a transparent pink IN tray and a transparent purple OUT tray beside the phone on the bottom L part of my desk, which I'm just going to call the "left desk" since it's to my left and seems like another desk joined to the main one. I put the magnets on the front of the filing cabinets just to make it look less bland, I only had 5 magnets, a rain cloud, a ballerina, a wolf, a cactus and a little bandaged bear. Well really I had sic magnets but the sixth held no significance to me, it was a cute little lion but although it was cute and all, it just didn't belong up with the others. The others held certain memories for me, they relate to me and hello I'm a Virgo not a Leo, I certainly was neither strong nor proud nor fierce nor wildly beautiful. The lion just had no symbolism so it was not going up on my filing cabinet and before my guilt could kick in I quickly placed it into the drew with my pens. I put a black hard covered notebook in the middle of the desk and placed three more into the second draw.

I grabbed my bag and empty box, walked back to the lift and went down to my truck, trading the box for the vase before making my way back up. I still had 20 minutes before I started and there was still little sight of life yet on level 15 so I just waltzed to the kitchen and filled the vase half way with water and taking it into my office to place on top of one of the two filing cabinets. It was only a medium sized vase, about 30 centimeters tall.

I locked the office and headed over to the lift and down to ground level and out onto the street to the florist across the road. I brought a beautiful bunch of flowers of all colors, that smelt gorgeous and carried them all the way back up to my office. It was 9:25 A.M. so 5 minutes until I started; I removed the purple wrapping from the flowers and placed them into the vase. I threw the packaging into the bin and placed my bag under my desk before I took a few steps back to observe my sexy new office space. I did a pretty good job. I glance at my watch told me I was right on time so I picked up the phone and pressed '1' Mr. Banner answered after two rings.

"Good Morning, Mr. Banner. It's me Bella Swan speaking, and I just wanted to let you know I'm here and I've got my office all organized and ready to go. I was just wanted to know what I'm supposed to do when I arrive each day and where I collect the work from." I said.

"Well Good morning to you too Ms. Swan. That's good to hear that you've got yourself settled in and you are eager to work. What you will need to do is see the receptionists on your level to inform them that you are here and they will clock you on and as for your work you'll just have to wait for Edward and he'll tell you what needs to be done. He should be here sometime soon. Was there anything else?" Mr. Banner replied.

"No, that's about it, thank you so much for you're your help. I'll see you later."

He said bye and wished me luck before hanging up. I placed the receiver down and walked out and over to the two women seated behind the front desk that faced the lifts. They were both about my age and clearly wore way too much makeup. Their shirts were so tight around their breast, that it looked like the buttons were about to burst, so I approached with caution.

"Hey I'm Isabella Swan and I'm kind of new here." I announced receiving a head to toe look over by skank number one on the left followed by a snare and a mumble under her breath. Great within the first 5 minute I already had an enemy, her loss not mine. The second gave me a look over but actually had courtesy of faking a friendly smile and introducing herself as Jessica and the bitch beside her as Lauren and then said I was good to go.

I walked back to my office and sat to wait for Edward Cullen. While I waited I reached into my bag for the bottle of water and realized my nameplate was still in there so I grabbed it out and placed in front of me facing away. I took a drink of water before standing up and grabbing my very worn out _Wuthering Heights _from the book shelf and read while I waited.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

Thanks to Emmett making me take the two aspirins last night I woke up feeling completely normal which was the good news. The bad news is that I still feel miserable _and_ it's 9:25 AM and I have 5 minutes to shower, dress, eat and get to work. The hardest step was actually getting myself out of bed, it may sound simple to you but really it's a hard of a task to do when you feel like you have lost the one thing that seemed to give life meaning.

I finally made it out of bed hopped into the shower and quickly washed my body and hair then jumped out and dried off, sprayed on deodorant and threw on trousers, a shirt, tie, socks and shoes. I quickly shaved using my electric shaver and rolled up my sleeves and left the top two buttons undone and let the tie hang casually then applied some aftershave. I grabbed my phone and wallet and threw them into my briefcase before closing it and grabbing my keys. I ran out into the kitchen and grabbed two granola bars and ran out of the apartment and into the lift where I ate the first bar. The lift took me down to the car park and I ran over to my baby and started it up already half way into my second bar. I arrived within minutes and parked my beautiful Volvo next to a Classic red Chevy truck, _nice_, and I had to pause and smile at the contrast between the two. I ran into the lift and hit 15, running my hands through my hair while I waited. I was running 20 minutes late, _so much for the new me _I thought and the only thing it did was make me feel more miserable but before the doors opened I straightened and picked up my briefcase and putting on a very convincing smile that way I wouldn't draw attention and concern from anyone, especially Jessica. The doors opened and I waltzed out and up to Jessica and said, "Good morning Jessica, I know I'm 20 minutes late but I'm here now." And walked off before she could reply.

I walked over to my office and opened the door and closed and locked it not wanting to face anyone just yet today. I dragged my feet over to my desk, placed my briefcase down on the floor and collapsed into my chair, my head falling into my hands as I mumbled miserably to myself "Why? Why me?" I clutched my hands into fists that pushed into _my_ eyes and I growled to myself, "Why don't the good guys ever get a break? … First the promotion gets given to my partner who never did anything and now even more importantly…" my voice rose to an agonized roar "…I lose the number of the only woman that was ever able to captivate me at first sight and then captivate my every thought after that! Why hadn't I called her earlier?! Why?! Why, why, why!!" And with that I broke down, sobbing into by arms. (Okay, lets get a few things straight. One, everyone talks to themselves and two, the last time I sobbed was when I was five and my parents died in a car accident, oh and when I was seven and I gave a girl I liked in class a flower and she ran away screaming I had cooties and threw the flower into the dirt and stamped on it oh and then I tried again at the age of 15 with a girl called Tanya and we dated for like 3 years until I found out that for two of those years, possibly longer she had been screwing Laurent, some French exchange student. The heart-breaking part was how I found out, she was fucking riding him in the guys locker room after school, but here's the thing, for the past two years she was constantly saying she wasn't ready for sex and that she wanted to keep her virginity until she was at least twenty-one. What a fucking load of bullshit! So pretty much it was a huge blow to my ego…. Any way after that I made sure I would never get too attached to people ever again because I realized love gave people the power to break you.)

"Are you alright?" asked an angelic voice. Great now I was fucking hearing voices in my head.

"No." I grumbled back. Well hell I was already talking to myself anyway, fuck I'm probably still drunk. Shit I hope Banner doesn't make a fucking surprise visit, the fucking jerk.

"What's wrong?" the voice seemed to be sincerely concerned.

Okay I think this might be good, saying it out loud might get it all off my chest. My drunken mind was a genius. "I-I think I fell in love with this beautiful woman I met on the bus a while ago and she gave me her number and I left it in my pants because I'm a fucking lazy fuck. I realized too late how strongly Bella affected me, mind, body and soul, and realized I should call her but when I went to get the number my pants had been taken to be washed and all I got was a bunch of water paper bits and so now I'm never going to ever see her again. The worst part is, my eyes have been blinded by her brilliancy, her beauty, and I can't see other women anymore…"

**BELLA P.O.V**

Twenty minutes of reading _Wuthering Heights_ later I'm guessing comes dragging himself in not even noticing me and locks the door before making his way over to his desk and literally having a breakdown. _Poor guy. _He sounded so agonized as he vented his feelings to himself definitely having no idea at all that I was here so I just sat still and listened. When he seemed to be done venting he was in tears and I had to ask if he was okay, and he seemed so out of it that even though I spoke it hadn't registered that there was another person in the room with him, probably thought he was hearing voices. I don't know but he replied and so I asked what was wrong and he explained still mumbling as if just to himself but it was still clear enough for me to hear and understand. So there I sat listening and nodding my head until he said my name and then I was _really _hearing what he was saying '_bus_' _'gave me her number_' '_Bella_'. But it couldn't be; besides the poor guy was mumbling into his arms or my brain is making me hear what I want to hear. I knew he was talking about a girl he fell for and lost and now he was miserable but I had to some how explain to him that it's not the end of the world and that he will fall in love again. And how do you do that when your in the exact same position only dying on the inside. So I guess I just had to give it a shot.

"Although it may seem like the end of the world and I know exactly how you're feeling right now but I too felt, feel the same for a guy I met on a bus but never heard from him after that and I honestly thought we had a connection but I was terribly wrong a-and I should have known better than to be hopeful especially with a guy like him, the guy was practically a greek-god, why would he ever want me? Plain, average, boring me… damn it Edward your going to have to stop before you make me cry and I've been there, done that already. _Please _can you stop crying_? _I'm used to rejection but it still hurts you know." I pleaded in a shaky voice, trying my best to hold back tears. I should have known from the very beginning that guys like that don't fall for girls like me, it was my own fault. Oh gawd I needed a tissue. So I spun around on my chair then stood and grabbed a tissue from the book shelf and sat down again but the chair must have had kept spinning because my butt didn't meet the seat but rather with the arm of the chair causing the chair to fall and me with it. Gawd I'm so pathetic. Right then I gave up and broke down in tears.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

The sweet voice started to comfort me with words of understanding but her voice cracked and sounded on the verge of tears and pleaded for me to stop, so I did. I heard a swish and then seconds later a loud thud, crash and bang accompanied by a groan. The loud noise snapped me to my senses and I finally realized that there was a person in the room with me and my head flew up to look. I couldn't see anyone because the desk was in the way. They must have fallen, then I heard a whimper then sniffles and sobs, so I shot up and ran over.

And there lay a brunette face down and sobbing into a tissue with a chair fallen on top of her._ Poor girl_. I quickly picked the chair up off of her and asked if she was all right.

"Yeah. Things like this h-happen all the time." She sniffled. And I looked around for a tissue somewhere for her and found a box on the shelf right there beside me. Then I realized that _I_ had made her cry and so she went to grab a tissue, which would explain the _shish _and then went to sit back down but the chair had fallen and so had she.

Feeling guilty I sat down on the floor beside her with the box of tissues and pulled her up and cradled her in my lap handing her a tissue while apologizing for making her cry, which made her cry more. So I just held her and gave her tissues and looked around at what she had done to her side of the office. It looked beautiful and full of color. It really made my side look very neutral.

After a while she calmed down and thanked me and I looked down only to be greeted by those familiar deep brown eyes. "_Bella?_" I whispered barely audible.

She gasped and went completely pale. "It's you. The guy from the bus." She breathed.

It _was_ her, it really was. "Bella Swan! My Bella? _You're_ my new partner?! I must be dreaming." I slapped myself but I didn't seem to wake up. I wasn't dreaming.

Bella blushed bright red "You're not dreaming, I'm Bella, I'm here and I'm your new partner." She smiled so brightly that I was sure that it mirrored my own.

"Well Ms. Swan I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last time, I'm Edward Cullen and extremely glad to meet you!" I said overly happy.

She giggled and then stopped. But before I could ask what was wrong she asked, "Was everything you were saying before about me?"

I blushed and looked down embarrassed and mumbled a "yeah" before realizing she had understood exactly how I was feeling only moments ago. Was she talking about me? Was I was some incarnation of a 'greek-god' or something? Smiling I looked up, asking her with my eyes and she nodded blushing brighter than before then burying her face into the crook of my neck. I smiled at her innocence, gawd she was cute. "Your blush is absolutely adorable, Bella. Please don't hind it from me." I stroked my hand gently down her arm. Slowly she ran her hand up my chest and wrapped her arm around my neck, her other arm moving to join it as she smiled innocently up at me making my heart skip a beat. Before I talked myself out of it, I leant down and covered her lips with mine, kissing her soft and passionately. I pulled back only for a second as I whispered, "Don't you ever leave me again."

"I don't intend to." Came her response. And I smashed my lips against hers, kissing her with everything I had in me…

**Please, please, pleaseeeee… REVIEW :D**


End file.
